Danna, it's snowing!
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: It's snowing outside the Akatsuki base and Deidara wants to play with his Danna. But Sasori has never seen snow before and now, Deidara's determined to change that. Not yaoi. T for Hidan and AU.


**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own Naruto...or Deidara...:'(**

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic. I was going to make it slash/yaoi but decided not to in the end. It's pretty long actually...

Thank you to **FallenForTheDraco** for beta-ing and please go check her out! (Link on my profile)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, UN!"

Deidara was standing to the side of Sasori's bed, shaking him roughly. As he breathed out, a small cloud of condesation formed before dissapearing from sight. One sign it was winter. The blonde had woken up earlier than his danna for once as he had a feeling that the weather would be like this. He continued to shake the redhead awake.

"Stop it brat..." Sasori mumbled. He was tired as he had come back from a solo that Pein had most gracefully bestowed upon him the previous day. "Let me sleep." He turned to face the opposite side as he tried to go back to sleep.

"But _danna!_ You have to get up, un. Look outside! It's snowing." Deidara whined as he lowered himself so that he would be eye-level to Sasori, who was still lying in bed, cracked eye open. He was met with a bright cerulean eye, which was shining with delight and excitement. Deidara was not in his usual ninja gear. The only thing that was the same about his attire was the fact he still had that annoying bang that covered his left eye and parts of his hair tied in a half pony tail.

Today, he seemed ready to go somewhere like the South Pole. He wore a light blue and navy striped scarf and matching bobble hat. He had a padded dark orange coat on that contrasted with the scarf and coat nicely. What amazed Sasori the most, was that he was actually wearing gloves! Deidara never agreed to wear gloves as he claimed that it annoyed his hand-mouths too much. Sasori decided what the hell was wrong with his partner?

"What do you want, brat?" The red head asked, sitting up in bed as he faced Deidara with his usual stoic face.

"Danna, it's snowing, un!" Deidara sprung up in happiness as he threw his arms in the air. Sasori just quirked an eyebrow.

"Snowing?"

"Snowing. You know, when snow falls from the sky, yeah?"

Sasori mumbled something under his breath which Deidara couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry, un? What did you say?"

Again, he said something unaudible.

"What un?"

"I know what it is! I've just never seen it!"

Deidara frowned as he studied the red head. Maybe he should have figured that one out himself. Of course Sasori would have never seen snow before! He had come from Suna! He was a SAND ninja. Suna was in the desert; deserts mean hot weather...Wow...Wasn't Deidara smart?

Sasori felt annoyed. He had just admitted to his younger partner that he had never seen snow before. It wasn't his fault that he lived in Suna for his (unhappy) childhood and with the Akatsuki for the other years. Sasori hated to go outside when he wasn't on a mission. He liked staying in the comfort of his room, surrounded by the company of his puppets. Anyway, it hardly 'snowed' near the bases. He was sure that snow had come pretty much every year, but he never paid any attention because no one would mention it. But that was before Deidara had joined.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of bed by Deidara, who somehow had also managed to fling his Akatsuki cloak at him.

"Put it on."

Sasori did so, only because he knew Deidara would start whining for hours if he didn't. Once he had it on, Deidara grabbed him roughly by his wrist and led him out of their shared bedroom.

"Brat! Let me go!" Sasori ordered as he was unwillingly dragged out. The brat had a strong grip.

"No."

"Let. go."

"No, un. We're going outside to the snow!"

* * *

"Can you believe the fucking puppet has never seen snow before?" Hidan laughed.

"Be queit Hidan. You can't let them know that you heard them."

"No, Kakazu! I'll say what I fucking want to say!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as Kakazu and Hidan began one of their hour long fights. Again.

"Deidara! Let me go this instant! I swear, I will release the Third on you! Brat! Let me go!"

Kakazu and Hidan both stopped arguing as they heard Sasori's desperate cries. A few seconds passed in which they witnessed a very wrapped-up Deidara dragging an unwilling Sasori towards the base's entrance. As they passed, Deidara had a very determined painted across his face as he dragged Sasori behind him. The blonde was stronger than he looked. Sasori heard Hidan sniggering and shot him a death glare before subtly changing it into a pleading pout.

They all shook their heads.

Oh, was this going to be a fun day.

"Where's Deidara-senpai going?"

"They're going out to play in the snow, Tobi." Kakazu replied, sipping his hot cup of coffee.

"Tobi will go join them! Because good boys like to play in the snow, and Tobi is a good boy!"

And with that, the hyper male ran out to track down his Senpai.

"Shit. You didn't give him any fucking coffee did you?"

* * *

"Okay, un. This is a snowball. All you have to do, is pick up some snow and form a firm ball, yeah. Got it, un?" Deidara held a small white snowball, tossing it up and down in his gloved hand. Snow fell gently from the sky as one by one, clung to the grass in the field, slowly building yet another layer of fluff.

"Can it be used to injure people, as a weapon?" Sasori quirked an eyebrow as Deidara sighed.

"Yeah. I suppose so, un. But when you use snowballs, they're for snowball fights with friends. You're not supposed to hurt them much, un." Deidara took aim and flung the snowball at Sasori.

Reacting quickly, Sasori dodged the snowball as if it were one of Deidara's bombs.

"What the hell was that for, brat? How dare you throw that THING at me!"

"I told you Danna, it's supposed to-"

"Don't talk!" Sasori snapped. He copied what Deidara had done before, grabbing a handful of snow and forming it into a ball. He threw it with as much force as he could muster. Deidara ducked as the white ball came flying at his face. The snowball hit something with a fairly audible _thump_. He got up and turned round to see the unfortunate thing that got hit; to his surprise, he saw...

...Tobi?

The orange masked male was on the ground with a face full of snow.

"B..but...What did Tobi do?'' Tobi whimpered, his voice shook like he was about to cry.

Deidara tutted.

"What did I say, Sasori no Danna? You're not supposed to hurt people, un!"

Deidara went over to help Tobi up before sending him off. Glad that Deidara had even talked to him, Tobi was literally skipping back to the base, snow dancing along with him.

As Deidara waved goodbye, he was suddenly hit by something on the back of his head. Turning round, he faced a bored looking Sasori, throwing a snowball up and down.

He glanced up so his maroon eyes met Deidara's aqua ones.

"So, aren't you going to make a move? I hate to be kept waiting, brat."

Deidara smirked as he began to form snowballs in his hands.

And so, the snowball fight had begun.

* * *

About half an hour later, the snowball fight finally ceased, with both men covered in snow; more on Deidara than Sasori. It was then that Deidara suggested that they build snowmen. Like always, Sasori had been quite reluctant to do this as he believed it was all just child's play. Deidara had smartly retorted back that Sasori never got to play in the snow as a child, so this was just making up for it.

"Alright, un. This time, we get a normal snowball. All we have to do is roll it aroung in the grass so more snow covers it, yeah."

Sasori copied everything that Deidara was doing and they both eventually had quite large balls of snow.

"Can we throw these at people as well?" Sasori asked, picking his ball of snow up easily.

"No, un. These will be the body for our snowmen, un!"

Sasori scowled at the thought of not injuring anyone with the ball of snow and ice. He watched as Deidara placed his aside for the moment and began building up another. However, he could tell that this time, the ball of snow was smaller. Deidara looked up, presenting the ball of snow to Sasori.

"This will be the head, un! Now you make one. I'm going to find some sticks and stones so we can decorate them later, yeah."

With that, Deidara placed the small ball of snow on top of the large one and walked of.

Sasori studied his partner's 'snowman'. He didn't think it looked like a man. It was far to short and chubby. It didn't even look realistic! He would definately criticise Deidara on this. If he even _tried_ to call this thing art, then he was, to put it simply, an idiot. Within a matter of minutes, Sasori had a ball of snow in his hands and had put it on top of the larger one. Deciding that it was done for now, he sat down on a near-by rock and searched the woods for any sign of a black cloak or bright yellow hair.

"Where is that brat? He _knows_ I hate waiting for him"

"DANNA!"

Sasori looked to his left and spotted Deidara running towards him, arms full of stick and, by the looks of it, stones in his pockets. Once he had reached Sasori, Deidara dumped the contents of what he had onto the snow. He then took one of the longer sticks and broke it in half. He stuck it on either side of his snowman's 'body'. Reaching into his pocket, Deidara took out three fairly large stones and stuck them onto the body as well; the snowman's buttons. He then carefully put some smaller stones onto the 'head' of the snowman. He placed two for eyes and another seven for the smile. Deidara stepped back to admire his work. It wasn't anything compared to his normal art, but at least it wouldn't stay eternal. So, perhaps in a way, it was fleeting.

Sasori had been watching as Deidara decorated his snowman. He thought it would save time if he did the same thing at the same time. That way, Deidara didn't have to wait on him to finish his snowman. However, the only change that Sasori had made to his was that his snowman did not smile. It just had a line. Not a smile, but not a frown. It mirrored Sasori exactly. He stepped back and stood next to Deidara.

"Danna, why doesn't yours smile? Or frown? Or anything, un?"

"Because shonobi shouldn't show emotions."

"...It's a snowman, un... Besides, I think it's a sort of art, yeah. It's not mine, not yours, but something. Don't you think, un?"

Sasori glanced at them. Snow was still falling, spiralling around the two snowmen. It was a beautiful scene indeed, and Sasori didn't find a lot of things beautiful.

"Yes. I suppose it is art...in a way."

"Actually, un. It _is _my art, yeah!"

Sasori glanced at Deidara. He had a mad sparkle in his aqua eye.

One that Sasori knew all too well.

Deidara raised his hand to his mouth, sign ready.

"Deidara, what are you - "

"KATSU!"

Suddenly, Deidara's snowman exploded! Snow flew everywhere, hitting Deidara, Sasori and all the trees around them. A giant black burnt mark had now replaced the snowmen which had previously stood there. Sasori and Deidara had both been blown back; Deidara laughing madly as Sasori sat there with a dissaproving look and a scowl etched on his face.

"...Deidara...I hate you..."

"No, you don't, un!"

"Right, I will give you five seconds to run."

One look at Sasori's face told Deidara that he was not joking in the slightest. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted back to the base, laughing happily as he thought of the great day he had shared with his Danna.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! As I was writing this chapter, I was re-watching Episode 10 of Shippuden, there's quite a lot of Akatsuki in that episode! I hoped you enjoyed it! It was my first Naruto fanfic. I actually had this written a few days ago, and I was going to put it up then, but I decided I should just put it as a HOLIDAY fic. Inspiration for this is obviously snow. Recently, where I live in SE England, there's been LOADS of snow and it's still quite icy there. It WAS 6/7 inches of snow before.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, but another holiday**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**and a**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~X~midnight-lady123123~X~**

**P.S If any of you like Harry Potter (Dramione), then please read my other story which is a Christmas fic on my profile.**


End file.
